Naruto the Seventh Swordsmen
by cody7158
Summary: What would happen if Naruto went with Mei when she asked the Third Hokage for help? What if Naruto Became one of the Seven Swordsmen? Read as Naruto becomes one of the strongest ninja the world has ever seen. TEMPORARY HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto the Seventh Swordsmen

"hello" reguler speach

"**hello" demon or higher being speach**

"hello" names of jutsu

********** cut scene or time skip

Chapter One: the beggining of a new life

Walking into the Hokage's office was none other than Mei Terumi the leader of the Hidden Mist's rebal faction. "Hello Hokage-dono." said Mei.

"Get back here you demon!" said one civilian. The civilians were doing their usual thing chasing down Naruto Uzumaki. "Please leave me alone i didn't do anything to you!" said a crying Naruto. "You woill pay for what you did to our families you demon fox!" said another civilian.

'What a good for nothing village leader that Sarutobi is!" screamed Mei. "I ask him for a little help in winning our war but he is as stubbern as ever. "Hey kind lady what are you mad about?" said a crying Naruto. "Why are you crying little one?" said Mei. "Every week the villagers beat me up and they call me the demon child and demon and other names." sad a crying Naruto. "Let me ask you a question would you like to come with me and stop all the names and beatings?"said Mei. "Yes i would love that!" said Naruto. "Well come with me and i will help you become a ninja and give you a lovng family." said Mei. "Ok i will come." said Naruto.

A/N: so how did you like it? Remember to R/R and tell me if there is anything I need to fix.


	2. Chapter 2: A Few Years Later

Chapter Two: A Few Years Later

It had been 5 years since the day that he decided to follow Mei to The Hidden Mist and during his time here he had become a hero and only at the age of 12 he was already mid chunnin level but using the kyuubi's power he could easily beat a low level jonin in a one on one fight. It took five years but it was definatly a big pay off. He had also earned a place in the bingo book and it read...

Name: Naruto Terumi

Rank: High C - Low B

Description: Wears a Crimson red cloak with 9 fox tails on the back, and his trade mark blank mask.

(based on a 1 - 10scale 1being lowest 10 being highest)

Skills: Ninjutsu- 7

Taijutsu- 7

Genjutsu- 5

Kenjutsu- 7

Bounties: None recorded so far

*aproach with caution*

He was also the adopted son of Kiri's Godiame Mizukage Mei Terumi. Over the last five years he was tought by different teachers who would include Mei Terumi, Chojiro, and AO all big leaders in the rebellion. Naruto was now heading to meet his ka-chan for lunch and discuss his upcoming diplomatic mission to Kumogakaru to distablish an alliance with them both a military and trade alliance. "Sochi you AO and Chojiro are to head to kumo and try to astablish an alliance for both miltary and trade to help us recover from the bloodline wars." said Mei

A/N: So how was it remember to R/R and leave some tips for me to go on. And I would like to say that all my chapters will gradually get longer to the point were their 6000-7000 words apiece. If you would like to see the training years let me get 10 reveiws.


	3. Chapter 3: Training Year One

Chapter 3: Training Year 1

"Ok Naruto me, Ao, and Chojiro will be training you for the next 5 years we will train you in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu and Kenjutsu." said Mei. "Really." said Naruto. "Yes, we are going to make you a strong ninja so you can help us liberate The Hidden Mist and take Yagura out of power." said Mei. "Ao and Chojiro please come with me to the meeting room." asked Mei. "Mei why were we asked here?" asked Ao. "Since Naruto and I left Konoha had my suspecions when he said every one called him a demon. I believe that Naruto is the Kyuubi Jinchuricki." said Mei.

It had been 2 months since Naruto had started his training he had learned 10 jutsu ranging from E-C rank. Also he had started learning the Heavenly Sword Style for his blade the Hōchō o manaita atama (Head Chopping Cleaver also I am going to be calling Atama from now on) Atama is the Seventh Swordsmen Blade and like its sister Kubikiro Hacho it can regenerate it self and channel elemental chakra through it. "Naruto Ao and Chojiro have been training you for 2 months and now I will take over your traing so for the next 10 months we will work on dispelling Genjutsu and Uping your Ninjutsu library." said Mei. "Yes I finnaly am going to become strong so i can help You, Ao-nii, and Chojiro-nii win the war!" screamed Naruto. So over the next 10 months Naruto trained in Ninjutsu he learned water style: water wall jutsu, water style: water clone jutsu, wind style: gale palm jutsu, wind style: air bullet jutsu, wind style: feather haymaker jutsu. He also masterd the heavenly sword style.

A/N- So tell me how i did and R/R. Now I know i said i would upload at 10 reveiws but i couldn't wait so here it is.


End file.
